Smooth Rhythm To Ease The Soul
by DeathByMutation
Summary: Slightly AU and WINCEST! Who says a little hypnotic hip swaying can't solve everything? He wasn’t doing this for them, he was doing it for someone special, someone who protected him and cared for every fiber of his being. He was doing it for Dean.


A.N: Hi People, first fic posted on so...Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Dean...which sucks ass.

The song is "She Brings Me Love" by Bad Company (A.N: haha Route 666)

* * *

Smooth rhythm pounded through the worn speakers of the nightclub. The soft, naked forms of the exotic looking women, swaying to the music. Gorgeous blond s and brunettes displayed their bodies for men but no one really paid them any attention though. The focus was on the graceful yet sad looking body on stage.

Silky skinned hips swayed to the music, rough calloused hands slowly undoing the button up t-shirt. The lights dimmed and the spotlight was on him, Sammy.

He bit his lip shyly and gave the audience what they paid for, a show. He let the shirt slip off his shoulder, almost how a shy virgin would her lingerie on her wedding night. He paid the men no attention as they whistled and called for him. He wasn't doing this for them, he was doing it for someone special, someone who protected him and cared for every fiber of his being. He was doing it for Dean.

* * *

"Sammy wake up, we're here." Dean called over to his brother's sleeping form, nudging his shoulder. "Sammy." 

The lanky brunette grumbled and opened an eye, looking at Dean. "Wha-?" He slurred out, still partially asleep.

"We're here." Dean repeated, turning off the ignition.

"Oh." Sam mumbled, sighing. He sat up straight and wiped the small trail of drool that had accumulated on his shoulder while he was sleeping.

"Yep, welcome to Spit-bucket, USA." Dean grumbled, clearly he wasn't a fan of small towns in the middle of nowhere.

"Calm down. It's only for a few days besides we need to check in to the possi-" Sam was cut off by the loud tapping on Dean's window.

"Hey buddy, watch the window!" Dean said, rolling it down. "Uh...is there something you needed?" He asked, annoyed that some balding middle aged man would nearly break his window while trying to get his attention.

"Y-you need to move your vehicle sir." The large man stuttered, afraid of what Dean's reaction may be. "We-we, its pri-priv-ate-te parking o-only."

Dean looked at the sign clearly stating _Private Parking, reserved for guests_. "Alright…we're movin'." He mumbled, starting the car.

"Th-thank you." The man finally managed to say, his name tag stated that his name was Larry.

"No problem Larry." Dean called out the window as he pulled out of the parking space and headed down the street.

Once out of site, Dean pulled to car over and turned back to Sam. "You were saying before Larry the Cable Guy butted in?"

"We still need to check into the possible poltergeist activity at that factory." Sam replied, not looking up from the map he was inspecting.

"Planning a trip to Botswana?" Dean asked, leaning across the seat. He looked down at the map.

"What?" Sam mumbled, not really paying attention to anything that was being said.

"Planning to dance around naked for me in the motel room?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face when Sam looked up at him, confused.

"Dean, what? Dancing, Naked? No." He answered, turning back to the old, tattered map. The lines of wear and use evident on the map and it was dated 1992. That was over a decade ago.

"Aw, come on! Not even one little dance? You could wear that cute little number I got you…" Dean grinned wolfishly; he liked to toy with the idea that Sam was his bitch. It gave him a good laugh.

"No." Sam grumbled, looking slightly flustered by the idea of giving his big brother a striptease.

­­­­­­­­

It was a little uncomfortable for Sam because the idea of thinking of your brother in a **very** un-brotherly way wasn't normal. Normal is what Sam wanted and if that meant ignoring his growing feelings for Dean so be it.

* * *

Sam smiled at Dean as a familiar tune came through the speakers 

_Sometimes I get a feeling,  
Deep in my soul  
Sometimes I get a feeling,  
I just can't control  
_

He began to sway his hips slowly to the beat, never taking his eyes off his brother.

_  
Sometimes I get a feeling,  
Deep in my heart  
It's such a feeling that I know we'll never part_

Dean looked up at Sam as he pulled off his navy shirt, never stopping the swaying of his hips. He felt his stomach clench in desire as Sam bit his lip playfully. This motion caused the audience to cheer and shout. It wasn't everyday that they had such elegance, someone with a unique aura quite like his.

_She brings me love, love, I know it's all that I need. _

The crowd cheers as Sam closed his eyes and let his hands roam, slowly, aching slow towards the button of his jeans.

_Sometimes I get a feeling,  
deep in my bones  
Sometimes I get a feeling,  
won't leave me alone_

Sam undid his jeans; continue to move his hips in a smooth hypnotic motion. He looked at Dean through his thick lashes, expressionless yet clearly stating _**this is all for you, only you.**_

_Sometimes I get a feeling,  
Deep in...side  
It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide _

Sam continued to move, letting his hands _slip_ into the waistband of his jeans, pushing them down his angled hips. The rough fabric slid past the smooth tanned skin of his pelvic bone, down to his muscled thighs.

_She brings me love, love, I know it's all that I need._

They slid down his legs in one fluid motion, pooling at his ankles. He grinned, stepping out of one leg before kicking them into the whistling crowd.

_She brings me love, love, I know it's all that I need. _

The music came to a stop, as did Sam's movements. The crowd booed, wanting him to finish his dance, his performance, his striptease.

Sam smiled at them, shaking his head clearly stating **_maybe next time, boys._**

* * *

"Sam?" Dean called as he stepped out of the car. "Uh we're here." He said, leaning down to look at Sam through the driver's window. 

"When did this happen?" He asked groggily, having fallen asleep earlier. He sat up, wiping at the small trail of drool on the side of his cheek,

"About 10 minutes ago, come on I already got us a room." Dean muttered, grabbing the bags from the backseat.

Sam didn't say anything, shifting uncomfortably when he noticed just how tight his pants had become.

"Hey Sammy, you comin'?" Dean called, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a second. Be right there." Sam grumbled, adjusting his jeans before getting out of the car slowly.

"You alright?" Dean mumbled, sitting on the bed, flipping through the static filled channels.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower..." Sam mumbled walking into the bathroom quickly, hoping his brother wouldn't notice just how tight his jeans were.

Dean smirked as Sam practically ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Well, well Sammy. Must have been some dream." He laid down on the bed, against the pillow, grinning. "Must have been one hell of a dream to call out my name too."


End file.
